Popsicle
by Chainlinks
Summary: Daisuke decides to tease Ken, using a Popsicle as his selected weapon. Unfortunetly, he's unprepared when Ken strikes back... warning: KensukeDaiken


  
A/N: Wow! It's been a while, ne? I kinda forgot that not only could I read fics on fanfiction.net, but I could post them too! Lol, so here I've been pouring out a fic a day for weeks and not bothering to post them! Oh well… *shrugs* Don't blame me for OOC and complete screw-ups in plots/characters/etc. I haven't actually seen Digimon yet, I've only read the fanfics… ^^;; Doesn't mean I don't love Kensuke, though! Oh yeah, and just in case they don't live by a beach, pretend that their entire city was lifted up and transported near one, kay?   
  
B/N: Hiya! It's me, Arina! What, you've never heard of me? I'm Ry-chan's beta and self-proclaimed muse-in-training, and because of all of my (not so) hard work, I get to do the disclaimer! *enter sarcastic cheering and tacky pennant waving* Rylyn doesn't own Digimon. Did anyone seriously think she did? She's 100% broke, for crying out loud!   
  
  
Popsicle  
  
  
"Thanks for coming to the beach, Ken." Daisuke grinned. "I know you probably had some important plans with that computer of yours."   
"Don't thank me! You're the one who literally dragged me out of my house." Ken replied, rolling his eyes.  
"This'll be fun!" Daisuke informed his friend, a defensive tone crossing the edges of his voice.  
Ken pulled out his soccer ball from his backpack. "Want to play? It'll be no problem to get a game started with all the people around."   
"Here? On the sand? Won't that be tough?" Daisuke questioned.  
Ken smirked. "If you're scared, just say so."  
Daisuke's eyes flared. "I'm not scared! Come on!" Ken dropped the ball on the ground and the two boys began playing a fast paced one-on-one game. Kids from their school joined the teams quickly, slowing the game speed down.   
"Pass it here!" Daisuke yelled. The black haired boy who had control of the ball passed it to Daisuke. With one swift kick, Daisuke sent the ball ricocheting towards the goal. It was knocked off its path and dribbled across the dunes by none other than Ken Ichijouji. He shot it smoothly into Daisuke's goal.   
"Ten points; I win." Ken told Daisuke, a flash of triumph coming over his usually thoughtful countenance. Ken picked the ball up from the ground and began stuffing it into his pack, and both teams began to scatter, chatting, congratulating, and gloating as they paired off with their friends.  
Daisuke continued to hover over Ken. "Hey, you want to go swimming? It's kinda hot, and they're selling ice cream by the water.   
Ken slung his pack over his shoulder. "Okay."  
A few feet from the tideline, both boys dropped their stuff and stripped off their t-shirts and sandals. Clutching a wad of bills, Daisuke raced to the ice cream stand. He admired the pictures of luscious chocolate-dipped cones, adorable character-shaped Popsicles... It was too hard to decide! In his indecision, Daisuke's gaze wandered towards Ken, who was carefully applying sunscreen to his already pink skin. He poured out a gob of the whitish lotion, then began rubbing it across his chest, then a little more tenderly on his redder shoulders. His hands moved back and forth, spreading more cream across his chest and rubbing it in.   
"You're drooling. See a pretty girl?" the elderly ice cream vendor chuckled.  
"Uh, yeah, that's it." Daisuke stumbled, wiping his mouth. It was almost as if Ken had been torturing him on purpose! The worst part was that he probably hadn't. He was perfect and sensual and… and… perfect and everything else without even meaning to be. Mischief sparked in Daisuke's eyes. "I'll have a cherry Popsicle, please."   
The gray-haired man smiled one of those genuine smiles that only an especially cheerful grandpa could give, handed Daisuke the Popsicle, and added a coupon as well. "For the lucky girl." he winked.  
Daisuke slid the wrapper off and tossed it into a nearby metal trashcan. He stored his change and the coupon in a handy little waterproof capsule that hung on a string around his neck. He waded shin-deep before dropping into the water, and let the waves wash over him as he began to eat his Popsicle.   
Ken stopped swimming to stare at Daisuke. "I wish I were that Popsicle..." the thought came unbidden from the depths of his mind, and he unsuccessfully tried to smother it. Why would Hikari-worshiping Daisuke like him more than a friend? He was straighter than a board!  
Daisuke, oblivious to the world, let his tngue swirl around the top of the Popsicle. The bottom began to melt, and he frantically tried to catch the rolling red drops. He missed most of the evasive cherry juice, and a trail of it began to trace itself over his wrists and arms, while dripping down his chin in a delicious pattern down his chest. The waves washed away any redness that reached his stomach, but Daisuke hardly noticed, he was so absorbed in his task.   
Daisuke swirled the Popsicle again, and began to suck gently on the tip. His tongue snaked out, licking the sides meticulously to insure that no more stray droplets would fall.   
That's when he took the entire thing in his mouth, sucking it audibly.  
Ken's legs gave out suddenly, and he slipped under water, squeezing his eyes shut against the salt water. -Ohgodohgodohgodohgod...-  
When he surfaced, Daisuke was standing over him, looking concerned. The Popsicle was slipping slushily on its stick, causing Daisuke to continually rotate it to prevent it from falling. "You okay?" The brown-eyed boy asked.  
"Yeah." Ken mumbled, suddenly finding a piece of floating seaweed extremely fascinating. He risked a glance at Daisuke. Daisuke's eyes sparked with mischief, and he was struggling to hide his smile.   
"I'm going to get an ice cream, okay?" Ken asked abrubtly standing up.  
"Hold on! The guy gave me a coupon for a free ice cream cone. You want it?" Daisuke asked.  
"Sure. An ice cream cone would be nice." Ken replied, trying to keep his outward appearance calm and collected.  
Daisuke grinned and handed Ken the soaked, crumbled coupon, frowning slightly as he realized that his "waterproof" case wasn't so waterproof after all. Ken took it, careful to avoid skin contact with Daisuke. "Thanks." he said. Daisuke grinned again and purposely let his hand brush Ken's. Electricity flew through the blue haired boy's entire body and he later swore that his eyes crossed. Needless to say, he scrambled to get away.  
"One vanilla cone." Ken said politely to the old vendor.   
The vendor nodded when he saw the coupon, recognizing it (probably from the cherry-colored drips). "So you're the girl he was drooling over." he said knowledgabley.  
"I... what?" Ken stammered. The man ignored Ken's confusion and cheerfully pulled out a scoop and put a huge scoop of vanilla ice cream onto it. Ken put on his best thankful look, having a feeling that the man would be hurt if he didn't try to be appretiative.   
Balancing the enormous scoop of ice cream on his all-too-tiny cone, Ken was forced to slim it down a little before sitting down in the water. When he judged it to be stable, he began imitating Daisuke, letting his tongue traces swirling patterns in the melting ice cream.   
Daisuke stood mesmerized, his mouth hanging ajar as he watched Ken's tongue flick out over and over, scooping out a portion of vanilla each time. About the time Ken was sucking on the cone in an attempt to get the ice cream out, Daisuke fell over backwards with a splash.  
Ken walked calmly over to where Daisuke was floundering. "Can't take a taste of your own medicen, Dai?"   
"M-medicen?" Daisuke stammered, managing to regain his balance. "Hey! You were doing that on purpose! I bet you were doing the sunscreen thing on purpose too!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ken said, feigning innocence. Actually, half of it was true. He didn't have a clue what Daisuke meant by the "sunscreen thing".  
"Jeeze Ken! You were doing that on purpose!"   
"You were too!" Ken countered.  
At this, Daisuke got a silly look on his face, half embarrased, half pleased that Ken had figured it out. "Oh. You knew I was doing that on purose?"  
Ken crossed his arms smugly and took a step forward. "No one's that skilled without meaning to be.   
Daisuke blushed furiously. "Yeah, I guess."  
"You're cute when you blush." Ken said, blushing himself. He knew he was taking a huge chance, but with the way things had been going today... Maybe...  
Daisuke never faltered. "Wow! Another thing we have in common."  
"Yeah." Ken agreed. A not-so-awkward silence spanned as the boys leaned closer. Daisuke's eyes slipped closed first, and when their lips brushed, Ken's eyes followed suit.   
The meant-to-be-chaste kiss deepened when Daisuke pulled his arm around Ken's waist and began tracing his tongue along Ken's bottom lip. Ken opened his lips willingly as Daisuke's tongue dove in for the kill. Ken was no longer jealous of Daisuke's cherry Popsicle; there was no way it could feel as good as he did right then. Daisuke's mouth danced in his mouth in a waltze of pleasure and torment.  
Taking control on a sudden whim, Ken pinned Daisuke to the wet sand. He let his own tongue explore Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke wriggled in pleasure, which amused Ken to no end. Finally, just when Daisuke's lungs were about to burst, Ken pulled away, gasping for air.   
"God, Daisuke!" Ken breathed. "You taste like a cherry Popsicle!"   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that took the better part of my afternoon, but it was worth it. Or maybe it wasn't. I won't know until you send me your reviews!   



End file.
